


William Schuester: The Babysitter

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Klaine Family Adventures [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Isabelle, Exhausted Klaine, Fluff, Isabelle behaves for Will, M/M, Mr Schue knows what he's doing, The Man has 5 kids, Will Schuester is the baby whisper, Will helps, daddies klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Blaine forgets Mr. Schuester is coming to visit and is surprised when he shows up.





	William Schuester: The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This has been in my vault of finished works for awhile and I had a bad breakup recently so I thought I would upload cute fluff to make myself feel better. A little note. Blaine and Kurt chose Mr. Schue to be their daughter's godfather and Will likes to visit New York in order to bond with his goddaughter. Okay Enjoy!

"Isabelle sweetheart please stop crying please" Blaine says desperately to an 2 month old Isabelle. He had been trying for the past 2 hours to get Isabelle to stop crying. She started crying right after Kurt was dragged out of the house by Rachel who wanted to go shopping for baby stuff since she was expecting again. They were both exhausted as they had been up all night with Isabelle. "Please sweetheart please quiet down for daddy please." Blaine says as he rocks the baby back and forth. There's a knock on the door. Then the doorbell rings 2 minutes later as Blaine didn't hear the knocking. "I'm coming I'm coming." Blaine says. He opens the door to see William Schuester standing there with a suitcase. "Mr. Schue? What are you doing here?" Blaine says surprised to see him . "Did you forget I was coming to visit Blaine?" Mr. Schue says. "I thought you were coming Friday." Blaine says. "Blaine today is Friday." Mr. Schuester says. "Oh my god Mr. Schue I'm so sorry I was supposed to pick you up at the airport an hour ago I'm so sorry." Blaine says. "Blaine it's fine I took a cab." Will says. He sees Blaine bouncing Isabelle back and forth as she was still crying. "Blaine you look exhausted. Will says. I am I can't get her to stop crying and I have done everything." Blaine says. Will walks in and drops his bag. "Hand her over." Will says. "Are you sure?" Blaine says. "Yes hand me her.'" Will says. Blaine gives Will the cloth blanket he had over his shoulder then hands him Isabelle.

 

"Hey there little one are you causing trouble for your daddy?" Will coos. "Where's Kurt?" Will says. "Rachel took him baby shopping 2 hours ago she's pregnant again." Blaine says. "I heard about that isn't it too soon she just had Isabelle 2 months ago." Will says. Blaine shrugs. Soon the house is met with silence. "No you did not." Blaine says. Isabelle was sound asleep in her godfathers arms. "You got her to sleep? What how I uh what?" Blaine says shocked. "Blaine I have 5 kids." Will says. "I know how to quiet them down." He adds. "Speaking of are you sure Emma didn't mind you coming?" Blaine says. "No she took the kids to her parents house for the 4 day weekend and she knows I don't get along with her parents." Will says. Blaine nods. "Why don't you go sleep or something I got her." Will says. "I'm guessing you and Kurt were up all night with her weren't you?" Will says. "Every 2 hours." Blaine says sighing. "Go get some rest." Will says. "Don't argue with me on this one you look exhausted and you need your sleep." Will says. "Okay." Blaine says not even going to try arguing with him and going to his and Kurt's room. Will looks down at his goddaughter. "Say why don't you and I go on a walk and let your daddy rest huh?" Will says. He goes to Isabelle's nursery and grabs the stroller and her blanket and gently puts Isabelle in and straps her in. Then he puts the blanket over her. Will grabs a sticky note for the door and then a sticky note for the counter. He writes;

_Blaine,_   
_Isabelle and I have gone for a walk we will be back soon for now just enjoy the peace and quiet and get some rest._   
_-Mr. Schue_

  
He makes up a few bottles for Isabelle and then grabs the diaper bag as well and puts the bottles in the bag and grabs some toys and Isabelle's pacifier. He then writes another note and then grabs the spare key and heads outside with Isabelle putting the sticky note on the front door then he and Isabelle go for a walk.   
  
 ***30 Minutes later***

 

Kurt walks up to his apartment exhausted. Rachel had dragged him to several stores and had him state his opinion on the baby clothes he liked or the things for the nursery he liked. He thought it was a little too soon for Rachel to be picking out these things as she was only 8 weeks but decided against arguing with her. He walks up to the front door and sees the note attached. He grabs it and reads it. It reads;

  
_Kurt,_   
_When I arrived Blaine was struggling with a fussy Isabelle she had been crying since you left. I told him to go get some rest. And now he is resting. Isabelle and I have gone for a walk we will be back later. Get some rest too I think you and Blaine need it._   
_-Mr. Schue_

  
"That's right Mr. Schue was coming today." Kurt says to himself. He grabs his key and opens the door and walks in. He then closes the door and locks it. He takes of his coat and his scarf then takes his shoes off. He sighs and heads to his and Blaine's room. He walks in and crawls in bed and warps his arms around his husband's waist. "Kurt?" Blaine says sleepily. "Mhm." Kurt says. "When did you get home?" Blaine says. "Just now." Kurt says. "We have the house to ourselves Mr. Schuester took Isabelle on a walk." Kurt says. "Mhm." Blaine says putting his head back down on his pillow. Kurt snuggles closer to Blaine and closes his eyes and the two take a well deserved nap.   
  


***With Mr. Schue***

  
  
"Yea Hon my flight was fine." Will says into his phone. "I arrived about an hour ago I sent Blaine to take a nap, he and Kurt were up all night with Belle." Will says. "I took her on a walk around Central Park." Will says. "I think tonight I'm just gonna send them on a date and I will watch her, I don't think they have had a date since before Isabelle was born." Will says. "Okay honey tell the kids I love them and I will see you in 4 days." Will says. He hangs up and looks at Isabelle who was wide awake. "Hey there did you have a nice nap?" Will says. He sees Blaine and Kurt's apartment in the distance and heads there. "Okay Belle let's not cause a fuss for daddy or papa if he is home okay? Let them rest." Will says. He gets to the front door and notices that the note is gone. "Kurt must be home then." Will says. He takes the spare key and opens the door and walks in with Isabelle quietly. He closes the door gently and locks it. He heads to the nursery and takes Isabelle out of her stroller.

 

"You shouldn't be fussy for awhile I changed you and you shouldn't be hungry." Will says to the baby. He puts away the stroller and swaddles Isabelle and heads to the living room. He grabs his laptop out of the suitcase and sits on the couch holding Isabelle. About an hour or 2 later he hears a door open and Kurt walks into the living room Blaine following. "Hey Mr. Schue." Kurt says. "Hey Kurt." Will says getting up holding Isabelle. "Is she still asleep?" Blaine says. "She was awake when we got back." The older man says. "I still don't know how you got her to sleep." Blaine says. "Like I said 5 kids." Will says. "Let me see her." Kurt says taking Isabelle from Will. "Hey there baby." Kurt coos. "Hey so uh quick question when was the last time you two had a date?" Will says. "Uh hmmm when was it? 2 months ago? Right babe?" Blaine says. "I think so." Kurt says. Will shakes his head in disbelief. "Okay that's it, you two are going on a date." Will says. "Mr. Schue." Kurt says. "Nope." Will says. "Emma thinks it's a good idea to spend time alone with each other and not with a baby." Mr. Schue says as he crosses his arms. "Besides when will you get the chance to go on a date if you two are going back to work in a month?" Will says. Blaine curses quietly. "He's right." Blaine says. "Okay fine." Kurt says. "Thank you." Will says.   
  


***That Night***

  
   
"Her bottle is In the fridge." Kurt says. "Kurt I have done this before I'm basically a pro." Will says. "You're right you're right." Kurt says. "I will call if anything happens better yet I will call Rachel or Jesse." Will says. "But I highly doubt anything will happen she behaves for me." Will says. "Now you go and enjoy well deserved time with your husband and no checking you phone." Will says. "Fine fine fine." Kurt says. "Ready to go?" Blaine says poking his head into the kitchen. "Yep he's all yours." Will says. "Now remember the emergency contacts are on the." Kurt starts. "Fridge I saw." Will says. "Now go I can handle this." Will says. It took 5 minutes to get the young parents to leave but Mr. Schue finally did it. Then a minute later crying can be heard through the baby monitor. Will rushes to the nursery and walks over to Isabelle's crib. "Hey there what's wrong little one?" Will says picking up Isabelle. She instantly calms down. "Aww you just wanted to be held." Will says. "Why do you cause so much trouble for your daddy and papa huh?" Will says to the baby. "You are so behaved with me." Will says. "Let's go see what's on TV huh?" Will says. He gets a noise from the baby in response. The two head the living room and go watch TV.   
  


***2 Hours later***

 

"That was nice." Blaine says as he and Kurt head to their apartment hand in hand. "Very nice it felt weird to be out by ourselves but it felt very nice." Kurt says. "Mhm." Blaine says. "I wonder how Mr. Schue did with Isabelle." Blaine says. "He probably did well like he has stated many times today the man has 5 kids and knows what he is doing." Kurt says as he takes his key out of his pocket and unlocks their door.  They walk in and see Will asleep on the couch Isabelle asleep on his chest. "Awwwww." Blaine coos. Kurt takes a picture on his phone. Will stirs and then rubs his eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Blaine teases. "Hey you're back." Will says. "We just came back thank you Mr. Schue." Blaine says. "We had a wonderful time." Kurt says. "Well you guys needed it and she wasn't a trouble at all actually she fell asleep the same time I did." Will stands up with Isabelle in his arms. Blaine takes her from him. "Let's get this one to bed." Blaine says walking to the nursery.

 

"Thank you Mr. Schue, we needed that." Kurt says. "I know you did you guys are busy parents who need some time to their selves once in a while and you're going back to work soon." Will says.  "I'm going to turn in for the night, night Kurt." Will says walking to the guest bedroom. "Night." Kurt says. He walks into the nursery to see Blaine leaning over the crib. "Why is she so adorable?" Blaine says quietly. "Because she's your biological child and you're adorable so it make sense." Kurt says. "Flirting with me are we Mr. Hummel?" Blaine says. "Maybe I am Mr. Anderson Maybe I'm not". Kurt says putting his arms around Blaine's neck. "You're cute." Blaine says. "Not as cute as you." Kurt says. "Nah not possible." Blaine says. Blaine leans in and gives Kurt a kiss. "Let's get some sleep I'm still pretty exhausted." Blaine says. "That I can agree." Kurt says. Soon after they head to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Fluffy enough? I love seeing Will interact with Isabelle like I love it so much. Hope you guys enjoyed this. It made me feel better uploading this. I've been listening to angsty break up songs for 3 days straight and I needed fluff. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship (Come chat with me!) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Have a wonderful day! Till next time!
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
